


Give Me Hell

by flannelfeelings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, Dominant Dean, Gay Sex, I'm stupid bye, M/M, NSFW, One Night Stand, Pain Kink, Priest Castiel, Sassy Castiel, Sex in a Church, Submissive Castiel, Top Dean, demon kink, filthy fucking in a pulpit, prayer kink, read at your own risk guys, very non religious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/flannelfeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon Dean hears word through the grapevine of a priest in the country who's got a demon kink. <br/>Naturally, he's very, very interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Hell

Truthfully, Dean Winchester was a sadistic, salacious, sex maniac even before his eyes turned permanently ebony. Bondage was one of the more tame things he’d participated in, with both men and women. But now that _all_ of his feelings are heightened, anger and concupiscence in particular, he’s willing to try something really fun, if not marginally dangerous and possibly deadly.

Entering the church would be impossible, so he opts to stand outside, calling through the window, “Hey! I know you’re in there!”

He’s heard a few things in the demon community -surprising as it is, that actually exists- about a priest who’s got a kink for the Hell-bound fuckers. Of course, he’s never actually seen the guy or been presented with proof that he’s real, but the price of promiscuity is often high and worth a risk. Although to keep it slightly safe, he’s come at night, the church is closed and hopefully, there’s only one priest in there.

After a few silent moments, one of the large french doors swings open and a man appears. He’s tall and broad shouldered, moonlight casting rays across his striking cobalt eyes and suntanned skin. His razorlike jaw slants under pouty, full pink lips that are practically begging for a big, demon cock. He wears long black clerical robes, with his little white collar tight at his lean throat.

His eyes cut sharply to Dean’s surprised expression, “What?” he demands in a deep, gravelly tone of voice.

Dean straightens his shoulders and demands, “You the guy?”

The priest tilts his head slightly to the side, “I’m not sure if I’m who you’re looking for. Perhaps you should return during the appropriate church hours.”

Dean sets his jaw, blinking rapidly as he allows his green eyes to revert to the much more comfortable inklike color they’ve become accustomed to, “I think you’re lying.”

The priest, although seeming expectant of this development, breathes out a little in surprise, “Lovely…” he murmurs under his breath.

Dean’s mouth quirks up suggestively, “So you’re into it huh?”

Clearing his throat, the priest settles his eyes on Dean’s, “I do have rules.”

“Hit me.”

“No murdering me, firstly. Secondly, no vandalizing church property. I may have a guilty pleasure for you sinful...beautiful creatures, but I will not tolerate destruction of my place of employment. And thirdly,” his swollen lips twist into a smirk, “You satisfy me, or I exorcise you.”

Despite his insides going rigid with anxiety at this last rule, Dean forces out a calm, “Is that a challenge preacher man?”

The priest shrugs nonchalantly, “If you’re not going to take the rules seriously, I suppose I could just expel you right now.”

In an instant, Dean’s on the front steps of the porch, chest pressed against the priest’s as he holds him against the front door in that position. Lips inches away, Dean is pleased to see a smidge of fear in the stoic priest’s handsome expression.

“You could _never_ expel me,” Dean breathes out, the whisper washing over the air and bathing the tension in sensuality.

The priest’s head tilts sideways again, a seemingly involuntary action, “I suppose we have an agreement then.” he manages, “Am I correct in my assumption?”

Dean runs a tongue over his bottom lip, feeling the blackness in his eyes fade back to green, “Guess so. How do you wanna do this?”

The priest, although almost in a chokehold, has no reservations about bossing Dean around, “We do it in the church. Pick a pew, any pew.”

Dean arches an eyebrow, “I’m not going in there, it could kill me.”

The clergyman chuckles dryly, “Isn’t that the type of thrill you’re here for?”

Dean’s eyes melt back into black, and he has a feeling they’ll be that way for the rest of the night. He releases the priest, who brushes himself off and leads Dean into the church. He hesitates at the threshold, but, deciding this handsome, irresistibly naughty holy man is worth it. A weird, pinprick tingling sensation washes over his body as he enters, but it’s nothing unbearable. He follows the priest, and they end up at the front pulpit, rather than a small pew.

The priest turns to Dean expectantly, “You’re running the show from here on.”

This takes Dean a little by surprise, although he guesses it makes sense that someone with a demon fetish would also have a submissive complex, “I can do anything?”

“So long as you ask my consent, whatever you please. Could we get this going? I bore easily.”

Dean strides towards the other man, running his calloused fingers across the priest’s cheek. A visible shudder dances through his body, making the black robes swing listfully at his ankles.

“So?” Dean challenges as his hands travel down the man’s jaw and neck, beginning to unfold the collar from his robes, “What is it you like so much about us you sacrilegious little liar?”

The man’s eyes close as he licks his lips and allows Dean to toss the collar about the room, and sways his body slightly as Dean begins removing his robes, “It’s the truly forbidden act that is the most sinful. I guess I’m a sinner in disguise. But of course, the forbidden act is often the most pleasurable.”

Dean chuckles at this, pushing the robes off his shoulders and watching them fall to the floor as the priest appears before him, wearing nothing but a pair of slim fitting boxers and a black t-shirt.

“Thought you guys wore more under here,” Dean mumbles, a bit taken now that things are rolling. He peels the shirt off the clergyman and takes a silent moment to revel in the curving muscles and thick tendons that shape his body. The priest reaches out and runs his fingers delicately across Dean’s clavicle, which is visible in his gray Henley.

He slowly pulls the shirt over Dean’s head and leans in, pressing their torsos together. “Bet you also thought priests didn’t fuck demons,” he whispers, as he mashes his lips against Dean’s and moans gently.

Sparks of electricity dance across Dean’s body, starting from his lips and stretching down to his toes. He thinks this man is right; the forbidden act is the most pleasurable. The priest lowers himself to the waistline of Dean’s jeans, slowly unbuttoning each button with sure fingers. The pants drop to Dean’s ankles, leaving him completely naked.

“Didn’t realize demons went commando,” the man whispers as he trails his tongue tenderly down Dean’s pelvic bone, reaching the shaft of his penis moments later.

Dean lets out a choked groan, and manages, “When we’re meeting sexy priests we do. I’m Dean by the way.”

“Fine. Say my name,” the priest whispers as begins to slowly stroke Dean’s erect cock with one hand, “Castiel. Say it. I want to hear my celestial name on your filthy mouth.”

“Castiel,” Dean moans out as Cas pops his cock in his mouth willingly. The holy name itself makes Dean’s whole body tremble as he forces it out in another groan, “ _Castiel._ ”

The heavily experienced priest continues his rhythmic sucking and licking, sliding his wet lips along the length of Dean’s dick, mouth forming a perfect shape around the shaft. His tongue laps lightly as each stroke of his mouth brings him to the the head, which makes Dean’s legs quiver.

Just as Dean fears he’s going to blow a hot load into this priest’s unholy throat, Castiel stops and slowly slides his lips off of Dean’s shaft. He gives it one last courtesy lick, which has Dean trembling for more, and straightens out.

Feeling less confident than he did upon arrival, Dean manages, “Wow.”

Rolling his blinding azure eyes, Castiel shimmies out of his boxers, presenting his own hard cock for Dean.

“C’mon my little incubus,” Castiel teases suggestively, “Give me Hell.”

Dean lurches forward, grabbing the priest roughly as they fall to their knees together. Dean rolls Castiel on his stomach, and lubes up both his penis, and Cas’ light pink opening. The use of lube having been taken care of, Dean knots his fingers in the other man’s thick hair, grunting as he grinds his cock up deep into Castiel’s round ass.

Almost instantly Cas lets out a low, rasping moan that makes Dean’s entire body burn, “Oh fuck,” the priest groans, digging his nails into the hardwood of the pulpit, “so fucking good.”

“You know what I want from you,” Dean pants, preparing himself for the inevitable pain and also pleasure he expects to follow his request.

“ _Almighty, everlasting God, eternal salvation of those who believe_ ,” comes Castiel’s ragged reply, his voice weak and broken from the tremors of Dean’s cock inside him, “ _for whom we ask help in Your mercy...that he may regain health and return thanks to You in Your Church...through Christ our Lord_.”

The words send blistering spirals of pain throughout Dean’s chest and stomach, making a swirling pit of pain that mixed with the pleasure in his groin, blinds him. His heart hasn’t beat for a while, but he feels as though it still might stop on him.

“ _Yes_ ,” he cries out, “Cas- fuck _Castiel_!”

“ _Amen_!” Castiel screams as Dean jerks up hard and hits a sweet spot, jamming his cock straight into Cas’ prostate without hesitance, “ _The...the father! The Son….The Holy Spirit! Dean_!”

Before he knows it, Dean’s body is jerking forward as he cums harder than he thought possible. A mixture of pain and ecstasy crash down on him as euphoria sends him reeling. He can feel Castiel cumming beneath him, both of them gasping out raggedly and moaning each other’s names. They finish the orgasm, sweaty, entangled bodies hot against one another, and echoes of moans resting on swollen lips.

After a while, Dean pulls out, standing shakily as he treks over to where his clothes lay. His eyes have shifted back to the viridescent color in which they were created. He notices Cas struggling to his feet as his quivering legs just barely manage to carry him to a nearby pew, where he promptly collapses, breathing heavily.

“Nice.” Dean says to him, swallowing hard as he replaces the nude of his body with the fabric of clothing.

Cas nods, licking his lips, “I must say, I’ve been with a few demons in my time, but that was…”

“Heavenly?” Dean teases, finishing getting dressed.

Cas chuckles, “Funny.” his gaze trails over Dean, fully dressed and able to pass as a human, “You know, I like demons and all, but your natural eye color is very beautiful.”

Dean scratches his neck and mutters, “Thanks Cas.”

Cas smiles at his feet upon hearing the coined nickname, “Perhaps we should do this again another time.”

Dean grins, “I’ll see you next Sunday, Father.”


End file.
